W pogoni za wspomnieniami
by Goddess-of-Midgard
Summary: FrostIron (Tony x Loki). Loki w ramach kary zostaje zrzucony na Ziemię, nie posiadając swoich mocy ani wspomnień.
1. Prolog

Była to wyjątkowo ciemna noc, jak gdyby matka natura nawet w Asgardzie wiedziała, że powinna była przystosować się do okoliczności. Czemóż tak? Gdyż kilka godzin wcześniej, kiedy już się zmierzchało do owej krainy wrócił przysłowiowy syn marnotrawny.

Loki Laufeyson.

Tak, dokładnie ten, o którym tyle mówiono w różnorakich światach. Który właściwie wszędzie, gdzie się pojawiał, budził odrazę i nieufność. Syn Laufey'a, lodowego olbrzyma, a nawet przywódcy lodowych olbrzymów był mieszkańcem Asgardu. Przez bardzo wiele lat uważał się za Asa... Choć w porównaniu do towarzyszy był dość drobnej budowy, wzrost miał niemal nieprzeciętny. Chodził nienagannie ubrany, a wokół stwarzał aurę tajemnicy. Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie się udawał na spacery, co porabiał, kiedy przebywał sam ze sobą za zamkniętymi drzwiami prywatnego pokoju.

A robił to bardzo często. Ponieważ nie miał wielu przyjaciół, (ba, za przyjaciela mógł uznać jedynie brata i to przez określony okres czasu) cenił sobie ciszę oraz spokój. Takie wartości były dla niego ważne w dzieciństwie. DZIECIŃSTWIE! Czyż to nie okrutne narażać dziecko na przewlekłą samotność?

Mimo wszystko, nikt nie zareagował, a sam Loki wolał nie zmieniać stanu rzeczy. Choć był całkiem nieświadom tego, co jego ojciec uczynił przed laty, czuł się ukontentowany, że mógł mieszkać w tak pięknym miejscu. Bo doceniał piękno. Jeszcze wtedy Asgard wydawał się mu naprawdę zjawiskowym miejscem…

Z takiej perspektywy nawet największy midgardzki ignorant musiałby okazać zdziwienie, jeżeli brał udział w zamachu na Nowy Jork lata później. Wywołany przez jeszcze niedawno niezrozumianego chłopca, który wcale nie był niebezpieczeństwem. Niby czemu? Całymi dniami oddawał się lekturom, różnorakim i o równie odmiennym pochodzeniu. Nigdy nie lubił walki- może dlatego zniechęcił do siebie rówieśników zawczasu. Zamiast tego zagłębiał się w sztukę uprawiania magii i jakkolwiek skromny by był, wiedział, że wychodziło mu to ponadprzeciętnie dobrze.

Nie miał jeszcze dziesięciu lat, kiedy umiał bezproblemowo otwierać zamki, teleportować się na terenie swojego świata, przyzywać pewne rzeczy, które po nie minięciu choćby sekundy pojawiały się w jego rękach. Posiadł wtedy rzecz jasna też o wiele więcej innych umiejętności, które już przerastały naszą ludzką wyobraźnie, a pogłoski o jego zdolnościach szybko się rozprzestrzeniały…

Zbyt szybko.

Najpierw wzbudzały podziw, respekt, z którego młody czarnoksiężnik był niesamowicie rad. Później zaś Loki przeszedł do trudniejszych sztuczek, a to mniej spodobało się ludowi. On oczywiście pragnął ćwiczyć dalej i nic nie stało mu na drodze, lecz gdy co po niektóre służące podsłuchały, a później zaś rozpuściły plotki o zaklęciach zagrażających ich zdrowiu, a nawet życiu, Asgardianie zaczęli go jawnie unikać.

Zielonooki mag nie przejął się tym z początku… W końcu zobaczył parę osób, które ukradkiem wymieniały przerażone spojrzenia, usuwając się w cień. Podobał mu się ten strach. Wreszcie miał kontrolę nad innymi, nie musząc właściwie robić nic poza doskonaleniem umiejętności oraz odpowiednim poinformowaniem innych. Z czego drugie czyniło się zazwyczaj samoistnie, a i pierwsze czasami mogło leżeć odłogiem, zważywszy na umiejętności Lokiego w naginaniu prawy.

W końcu nazywano go kłamcą nie bez powodu.

Tak też utrzymał ważny dla już wtedy przerośniętego ego respekt, lecz stał się on całkowicie niezdrowy, a sam Laufeyson okropnie samotny- bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Wraz z posiadaną potęgą napłynęły też różnorakie myśli, między innymi poczucie wręcz rozpaczliwego uwięzienia, jakie czuł przesiadując w Asgardzie, który znudził go… Znużył. Nawet szczególne piękno tej krainy nie było ważne, jeżeli zamieszkujące ją istoty aż tak stroniły od jego potęgi.

_Żałosne, pozbawione rozumu, bezmyślne… Były niczym więcej, aniżeli zwierzęta wyszkolone do zabijania „swoimi metodami", ograniczone na potęgę innych!_

Tak właśnie widział swoich teoretycznych bliskich.

Niedługo po dojściu do takowych wniosków zaczął podróżować między światami. Znikał na wiele godzin, czasami kilka dni. Póki brak jego obecności zbytnio nie rzucał się w oczy, mógł robić to do woli.

Ach, niemniej jednak, gdy obiegnie się już historie pseudo Asgardczyka do momentu kulminacyjnego, wraca początek. Ciekawość innych, mistyczna aura wokół Lokiego, niebezpieczeństwo… A te przymioty nie były dobrą mieszanką. Nigdy. Znajomi mogli zastanawiać się, gdzie znikał, a nieliczni magowie podziwiać jego uzdolnienia, ale nigdy nie nawiązali kontaktu, bo…

Bo Loki już taki był, że stronił od kontaktu, nawet niczego wcześniej nie planując. Miał to wewnątrz siebie i wchodząc do pomieszczeń zdawał się zawsze przeszkadzać. Mieszając się w rozmowy, miał w zwyczaju je kończyć. Ale usilnie starał się dostosować. Tego nikt nie mógł mu zarzucić- braku wysiłku. Starał się jak mógł, a mimo to jotuńska krew nie dała mu o sobie zapomnieć.

…

Frigga, majestatyczna królowa dla ludu, a rodzicielka dla Lokiego czuła się zdruzgotana. Oczywiście, jej ból trudno było wyrazić w jednym słowie, ale jeżeli takież by istniało, brzmiałoby zapewne podobnie. Jednak nadal kurczowo trzymała się tego, w co wierzyła, żeby nie postradać zmysłów. Jako jedyna zapewne utwierdziła w sobie trzeźwość umysłu.

W głowie nadal niefortunnie odtwarzała sobie życie swojego młodszego syna: od niespodziewanego pojawienia się, aż po upadek w niezbadane otchłanie. Niewątpliwie, mogła wielu rzeczom zaradzić. Ale czy on przyjąłby jej pomoc?

Ten jeden raz postanowiła oderwać się od bezcelowych rozmyślań i odwiedzić syna. Zawsze miała na celu tylko i wyłącznie dobro własnych dzieci, na drugim miejscu rzecz jasna królestwa. Lecz lud się nie liczył, jeżeli jej chłopcy cierpieli… Która matka przystałaby na takie rozwiązanie?

Udała się więc w strony celi Lokiego, chcąc porozmawiać, odnowić stare, silne więzy oraz najzwyczajniej uświadomić mu, że nie jest sam.

_Wciąż ma rodzinę, której na nim zależy._

Można sobie wyobrazić zawód, jakiego doświadczyła jasnowłosa bogini, kiedy znalazła się w celi. Warunki wcale jej nie zadziwiły- pomieszczenie było małe, brudne, bez jakiegokolwiek okna i na dodatek umieszczone głęboko w podziemiach, przez co również zimne. Zaskoczeniem był dla niej stan syna. Silnego mieszkańca Asgardu, potężnego maga, nieprzeciętnego wojownika, który…

Leżał wtedy na łóżku ze wzrokiem wbitym w sufit, nie dając żadnego znaku życia. Najpewniej pomyślałaby, że umarł, jeżeli temu nie wznosiłaby się klatka piersiowa, ukazując mętne oddechy. Włosy opadały mu na ramiona, rozczochrane do granic możliwości. Jedna ręka zsunęła się na podłogę bezwładnie, druga była podwinięta pod klatkę piersiową. Niemal zdawał się nie mrugać.

Profesjonalny, midgardzki lekarz określiłby to mianem śpiączki, lecz nie znał Lokiego. Ten nigdy nie podupadał na zdrowiu, nie w taki sposób. Właściwie przeciętne choroby były w Asgardzie bardzo rzadkie. Jeżeli potrzebowali lecznicy to do opatrywania ran odniesionych na bitwach.

Na dodatek, Loki był… Był przecież Lokim. Czarownikiem o wielkim poczuciu własnej wartości. Nigdy nie pozwoliłby komukolwiek ujrzeć siebie w takim stanie, nie o zdrowych zmysłach. Zapewne wstałby, ugładził włosy, zażądał godnego siebie ubrania i wykłócał się ze strażnikami.

Ale właśnie to stracił- zdrowe zmysły. Kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym. Wszystko.

-Witaj, synu- powiedziała nieco drżącym głosem, po czym uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Gdyby tylko odwrócił się ku niej, na pewno wiedziałby jak bardzo nieszczery był jej uśmiech. Mając w poważaniu jej zdolność przekonywania do szczerości własnych intencji, Loki zawsze wiedział, kiedy ktoś kłamał, a kiedy pozostawał prawdomówny. Po prostu wiedział. Nie potrzebował do tego żadnej magii.

Ale nie odwrócił głowy, nie podał jej ręki, nawet nie mrugnął powieką, aby dać jej znak, że nadal tam gdzieś jest. Po prostu leżał. Nawet nie miała pewności, czy usłyszał jej powitanie.

-Wiem, kiedy odbędzie się ceremonia- spróbowała po raz kolejny sprowokować reakcję- i liczę na to, że Odyn ułaskawi cię. Nic jeszcze nie jest stracone i dobrze o tym wiesz- uścisnęła przyjaźnie jego nadgarstek.

Lodowato chłodny nadgarstek.

Kolejne minuty ciszy i bezruchu wydawały się być dla niej szczególną męczarnią, dlatego niedługo później wyszła stamtąd, łamiąc się na duchu. Czy faktycznie była nadzieja? Czy nawet, jeżeli Odyn zmieni zdanie, będzie miał kogo ułaskawiać?

To była jej pierwsza i ostatnia wizyta w celi syna.

…

Laufeyson powinien być silny.

Powinien.

Być.

Niepokonany.

Te słowa wciąż i wciąż dudniły w głowie Lokiego. Bardzo dobrze wiedział, że są prawdziwe. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie powinien dać po sobie poznać, że uwięzienie w lochu Asgardu wywarło na nim jakiekolwiek wrażenie. Bynajmniej, nie umiał tego przyznać, ale uważał, że nie był dość twardy na lodowego olbrzyma ani też wystarczająco godny bycia Asem.

Czyli w gruncie rzeczy… Był nikim. Nie umiał podporządkować się do jakiegoś gatunku. Nie miał prawdziwego domu, rodziny, przyjaciół. Nie mógł mieć. W końcu był tylko jakąś obrzydliwą hybrydą skazaną na wieczne potępienie.

I właśnie za takiego się uważał. Bezwartościowego. Więc mimo usilnych starań mamki oraz nadopiekuńczego brata, nie potrafił już utrzymać kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym. Rzeczywistość wydawała się zazwyczaj pogrążona w ciemnościach, bądź rzadziej przypominała kanał telewizyjny z wielkimi zakłóceniami. Jeżeli miał lepszy dzień i trafiał na tę drugą opcję, dochodziły do niego zaledwie śladowe dowody obecności innych. Ciepłe słowo jedynej dwójki pozostałych mu sprzymierzeńców, zmartwione spojrzenie, spięty tembr głosu… Nic optymistycznego.

Istnienie stało się dla Lokiego torturą, jaka nie miała określonego końca, a zdawała się trwać od zawsze. Choć wyraźnie dostrzegł to dopiero parę lat wcześniej, całe życie czuł się niedoceniany, obcy, odrzucany.

Inny od pozostałych. Tych roześmianych dzieciaków, ćwiczących najprostsze sztuki walki, czy podrostków uciekających na miłosne schadzki i robiących maślane oczy do rówieśników. Inny od zawsze od wszystkich.

Mijały dni. Słońce wschodziło i zachodziło, a zielonooki nawet nie miał szansy tego dostrzec. Wszystko wydawało się identyczne, póki czyjeś silne ręce nie potrząsnęły jego ramionami.

Thor.

-… bracie!- jedno ze słów doszło do uszu Laufeysona. Starał się skupić na ustach blondyna, dźwiękach, jakie się w nich wydobywały i układały w spójne zdania. Znów nie potrafił, znów okazał się zbyt słaby... Byłby o to na siebie wściekły, ale przez tygodnie w zamknięciu z takim stanem zobojętniał na wszelkie drażniące go szczegóły. Obraz Gromowładnego rozmazywał się, a głos zniekształcał.- … już czas…

Niedługo później został wyprowadzony z godnego pożałowania pomieszczenia, jakie służyło mu ostatnio za sypialnię przez dwóch odzianych w zbroje strażników. Byli wyraźnie radośni i rozluźnieni. Loki wykorzystałby to zapewne, gdyby nadal był… Sobą.

Pozostawili go dopiero wewnątrz sali tronowej, a dokładniej na jej środku. Wręcz perfekcyjnie wybranym miejscu, które byłoby najlepiej widoczne dla całej, źle mu życzącej widowni oraz rzecz jasna Wszechojca i Friggi.

Nie ustał na nogach nawet kilku sekund bez jakiejkolwiek podpory. Żałośnie wręcz osunął się na kolana, ledwo mogąc wznieść wzrok ku Odynowi i chociaż twarz miał zwróconą właśnie w tamtą stronę, spojrzenie nadal pozostawało równie puste, co wcześniej.

…

Nie mogła na to pozwolić! Nie, jako matka. Nie, jako kobieta. Nie, jako As.

Jej małżonek i władca Asgardu starał się być sprawiedliwy, gdyż takiego przymiotu i całej serii innych wymagało od niego królestwo. Niemniej jednak, sprawiedliwość była jedną z ważniejszych cech władcy. Bo czymże była kraina bez sprawiedliwego władcy? Czystą anarchią.

Frigga zawsze stałaby po stronie męża, na dobre i na złe. W końcu tak obiecywali sobie przy zaślubinach. Lecz tamta sytuacja wykraczała poza jej najskrytsze przypuszczenia, co do niepewnej przyszłości, jakie miała w czasach młodości. Niestety.

Oto kara, którą przedstawił Odyn Lokiemu (a właściwie widowni, ponieważ ta o wiele uważniej go słuchała, niż sam winowajca): wydalenie z Asgardu, odebranie mocy, a jednocześnie przemienienie w śmiertelnika, po czym zesłanie do Midgardu, lecz bez możliwości powrotu, która przysługiwała Thorowi.

Jakby nie patrzeć, była ona uczciwa. Loki przelał wiele krwi, sprzymierzył się z wrogiem i zaatakował przyjazny im świat. Większość zebranych tam obywateli skrycie oczekiwała publicznego ukamieniowania Laufeysona lub czegoś z grubsza podobnego. Ale matka zawsze wiedziała o słabościach dzieci, a już na pewno o czymś, co nie uszło uwadze nawet najbardziej zadufanego w sobie więziennego Asgardu. Widziała stan Lokiego i była pewna, że jeżeli dopełni się zapowiedź Odyna, jej syna czeka niechybna zagłada.

Choć wstyd było się przy wszystkich powoływać na niepoczytalność syna, musiała działać.

-Odynie, zaniechaj swych działań!- wykrzyknęła, wdzierając się w okrutny monolog małżonka.- Wprowadzając tę karę w życie, nakładasz na własnego syna oraz mieszkańca twego królestwa wyrok śmierci- na ostatnie dwa słowa położyła szczególny nacisk.

Wszechojciec nawet na nią nie spojrzał, choć nie zachował się tak przez chęć uczynienia kobiecie swego życia na złość. Również było mu ciężko. Również cierpiał. Chciał mieć to wszystko już dawno za sobą. Ze swojej strony on już pożegnał Lokiego wtedy na moście i nigdy nie uznał jego powrotu.

-Wszystkich traktuję jednakowo, a i ze względu na rozmiar przewinień.

-Przewinienia może i były spore, ale bierz na wzgląd jego stan psychiczny. Jako śmiertelnik, nie jedząc, nie mówiąc i nie mogąc ustać o własnych siłach, myślisz, że wytrzyma dłużej, niż parę nędznych godzin?!- desperacja brała nad nią górę, a mimo to próbowała rozpaczliwie zachować choćby resztkę racjonalnego myślenia. Jednak czas ją gonił, a tłum nieubłaganie pośpieszał.

-Co w takim razie proponujesz?- jego głos, wcześniej rozbrzmiewający w całej sali z echem, nieco przygasł. Odwrócił oczy w jej kierunku, aby mogła ujrzeć ten sam ból, który ona nosiła w sercu.

Przeraziła się… Właśnie. Co proponowała?

-Sądzę…- zawahała się.- Sądzę, że powinieneś oprócz magii odebrać Lokiemu również wspomnienia. Całą pamięć o nas, swoim doczesnym życiu. W Midgardzie będzie zwykłym śmiertelnikiem z amnezją, ale poradzi sobie lepiej.

Jej serce rozłamało się na niezliczoną ilość ostrych jak brzytwa kawałków. Czuła się zdruzgotana. Każde wspomnienie związane z nią, Thorem lub całą rodziną, każda miła chwila w jego życiu, każdy sukces… Znikną. Jak gdyby ich nigdy nie było. Jeżeli tylko Odyn się zgodzi.

Lecz była pewna, że dzięki temu dostanie szansę na przeżycie. I to jej wystarczało.

Niezliczona ilość podnieconych, a czasem oburzonych spojrzeń zwróciła się w kierunku Odyna. Jedynie on sam i Frigga spoglądali na syna, u którego żmudnie starali się wybadać reakcję na sugestię królowej. Tak naprawdę nie było żadnej, lecz po spojrzeniu w te niegdyś pełne życia, a wtedy tak wyblakłe, zielone oczy, władca przełamał się.

-Niechaj i tak będzie- odetchnął z wyczerpaniem.

Kobieta wypuściła powietrze z ulgą niemal niezauważalnie i wymamrotała pod nosem podziękowania. Chwilę później cofnęła się z powrotem w cień męża. Nie zawitała na samo zrzucenie syna do innego świata. Wolała nie rozdrapywać ran. Udała się na zasłużony spoczynek.


	2. Chapter 1

**Rozdział 2.**

Czuł się obolały, głodny, brudny, ale też odrobinę wolny. To była jedyna rzecz, jaka jeszcze utrzymywała go przy zdrowych zmysłach. Loki Laufeyson ledwo trzymał się na nogach, jednak szedł dalej i nie dawał za wygraną. W głowie czuł pustkę i był przekonany, że jeżeli się zatrzyma to w jakiś sposób ukaże innym swoją słabość.

Nie wiedział, czemu, ale do tego nie mógł dopuścić.

Właściwie niewiele wiedział. Mijał ludzi, budynki, ale nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się znajdował i jak się tam znalazł. Nie posiadał żadnych informacji na temat swojej osoby - kim był, gdzie mieszkał, jaką miał rodzinę, czym się zajmował. Nie umiał nawet stwierdzić, jakie było jego cholerne hobby!

Cztery litery.

Miał w głowie jedno, czteroliterowe słowo, kiedy z okropnym bólem całego ciała obudził się na łysej ziemi. Loki. Nie był pewien, lecz miał skłonność przypuszczać, że tak właśnie się nazywał.

L o k i.

Owszem, długo zastanawiał się nad tym słowem. Jeżeli takie nosił imię, musiało mu ono towarzyszyć całe życie. Podczas nauk, zabaw, ale też i nieprzyjemnych chwil. Od dziecka, aż po tamten dzień. Jak mógł nie przypominać sobie ani jednej, parszywej chwili, w której jakiś jego przyjaciel, czy wróg zwracał się do niego?!

Na dodatek musiało też coś oznaczać. Odzwierciedlać jego osobowość, cechy charakteru… Te, które niby łatwo dostrzec można było w jego toku myślenia, lecz równie dobrze dało się podważyć ich prawdziwość tym dziwacznym zjawiskiem.

Lecz wciąż nie zatrzymywał się. Po prostu szedł i szedł, i miał nadzieję, że kiedyś nabierze to sensu. Był coraz bardziej zmęczony, aż coś - jakiś jeden mały szczegół - się zmieniło. Wśród śmiertelników, ich rozmów i spojrzeń, jakimi siebie obdarzali, wyłapał jedno, które było skierowany prosto na niego. Czekoladowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego ze strachem, zdziwieniem, ale zarówno niejasną ekscytacją. Mogła to być szansa na zdobycie jakichkolwiek informacji, więc dlaczego…

Dlaczego Laufeyson postanowił zniknąć z pola widzenia?

Nie wydawało się mieć to sensu, lecz As przyśpieszył i kilka sekund później ukrył się za rogiem budynku obok. Może i zachowywał się jak skończony głupiec, ale czuł, że nie mógł swobodnie przebywać z tym mężczyzną.

Mężczyzną…

Musiał być kimś ważnym… Wyjątkowym…

A nazywał się… Anthony Stark!

Niestety intensywność myśli Lokiego i szybkość w jakiej zmuszony był się poruszać nijak nie mogła wyjść mu na dobre jednocześnie. Plusem było to, że przypomniał sobie nazwisko człowieka, który najprawdopodobniej mógł pomóc nieco zmienić jego obecny stan. Minusem za to, że było to tylko nazwisko, a nie jakiś szczegół dotyczący tego, kim dla Lokiego był, jakie relacje ich łączyły… Na stosik negatywów mógł dołożyć również to, że chowając się tak pośpiesznie, niespodziewanie stracił równowagę i wyrżnął o beton, trącając przy tym paru zabieganych obywateli.

_Po prostu cudownie_, pomyślał Loki. _Tylko tego mi brakowało!_

Lecz wbrew pozorom kwaśne myśli nie odzwierciedlały ani jego stanu fizycznego, ani psychicznego. Fizycznie był wręcz wykończony - wory pod oczami stały się głębokie i bardzo widoczne, skóra przybrała bardzo niezdrowy odcień, a jemu samemu świat wirował przed oczami. Ale czegóż innego można było się spodziewać? Od czasu pobudki gdzieś, sam nie wiedział gdzie, nie odpoczywał, nie jadł, nie pił, a cały czas był wystawiony na okropnie doskwierające o tej porze roku promienie słoneczne.

I gdyby nie to, że upadek tłumaczył sobie nieuwagą, byłoby nawet dla niego jasne, że podupadał na zdrowiu z wycieńczenia.

Psychicznie zaś nie czuł się lepiej. Właściwie w głowie miał same pytania i żadnych odpowiedzi. Znał swoje prawdopodobne imię, swoje i tego mężczyzny. Pomijając te trzy wyrazy, jego umysł był pusty, jak gdyby został wcześniej bardzo dogłębnie wyczyszczony. Milimetr po milimetrze, wspomnienie po wspomnieniu.

Najgorsza była jednak inna obawa, którą zawsze starał się odsunąć jak najdalej od siebie. Martwił się, czy jeżeli kiedyś dostanie szansę na przypomnienie sobie, będzie miał, co? Będzie mógł kiedyś spokojnie usiąść w miejscu i przeskakiwać z myśli na myśl, wiodąc leniwie palcami po słowach, tworzących historię jego życia, jak po linijkach w starej księdze? Czy może…

Nigdy nie przeżył nic na tyle szczęśliwego i wartościowego, żeby o tym potem rozmyślać?

Tak, to zdecydowanie budziło u niego najwyższej skali lęk. Dlatego wolał na razie skupić się na sprawności swojego ciała, nie umysłu. Spojrzał od niechcenia na rany, które pojawiły się na wskutek upadku. Zdarta skóra na kolanach, rzecz jasna do krwi, mocno cieknącej teraz wzdłuż jego łydek. Nic wielkiego. Jednak miał jeszcze kilka innych obrażeń już od momentu nieprzyjemnej pobudki. Kilka drobnych zadrapań na głowie nie stanowiło dużego problemu, jednak podejrzewał lekki wstrząs mózgu, który uniemożliwiał dalszą wędrówkę. Ciało pokryte miał siniakami.

Cóż mógł rzecz? Sam siebie uznał za ruinę człowieka, a mimo to nie chciał nadal prosić nikogo o pomoc. Zdecydowanie… Żadnych lecznic, leków, lekarzy. Prędzej zginie, niż okaże jakąś żałosną słabość.

Prawdę mówiąc, bliższy był omdlenia, niż jakiejkolwiek śmierci (chyba, że potrąceniu przez samochód, co mogło być całkiem prawdopodobne przez jego nieuwagę), lecz wolał tę prawdę przemilczeć.

Chciał się podnieść, ale nie dał rady o własnych siłach, więc tylko błagalnie wlepił oczy ku górze, w stronę bezchmurnego nieba.

_Proszę…_ Westchnął. _Jeszcze nie jest ze mną aż tak źle!_

Zebrał się i podciągnął, opychając ile sił w rękach od nieco brudnawej ściany budynku. Mimo starań natychmiast zrobiło mu się słabo. Zachwiał się i zdawał niedługo wyrżnąć po raz kolejny o ziemię, lecz podtrzymały go czyjeś silne ręce.

Ze zdziwieniem podniósł wzrok, aby napotkać jedyne znane mu czekoladowe oczy.

- Anthony? - zapytał po chwili z wahaniem. Jeżeli by się mylił, doszłoby do zwyczajnego nieporozumienia. Jeżeli jednak miał rację, a i jego instynkt nie był w błędzie, obecność właściciela czekoladowych oczu mogła być dla Laufeysona niebezpieczna.

I zdecydowanie nie potrzebował jego pomocy!

Po kilku sekundach ciszy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że wciąż nie stał już o własnych siłach, a podpierały go ręce Starka. Ich dotyk był irracjonalnie przyjemny, a skóra Tony'ego wręcz zbyt ciepła, aczkolwiek nie mógł w żaden sposób okazać słabości.

Nigdy.

A już na pewno nie przy nim.

Wyrwał się, jedną ręką odpychając Anthony'ego, drugą mozolnie starając się utrzymać równowagę, a nogami robiąc kilka niewielkich kroków do tyłu. Niestety nie ustał w pionie nawet kilku sekund, co najwyraźniej Stark zauważył i już stał gotowy do podtrzymania go ponownie.

Wtedy dopiero Loki przyjrzał się mu dokładniej.

Na twarzy nowopoznanego - a raczej ponownie poznanego, choć czy to miało sens? - malowało się wielkie zdziwienie. Właściwie poniekąd nawet zainteresowanie. Był ciekaw czegoś, choć wyglądało na to, że znał już Lokiego. Ciekawość rodziły raczej pytania, co tam robił, czy dlaczego był tak słaby…

- Co ci się stało, Loki? - I otóż to! Tony taksował Laufeysona spojrzeniem, który teraz mógł się chełpić, że całkowicie przewidział pierwsze pytanie Midgardczyka i nie pomylił się ani w jego imieniu, ani w tym, że śmiertelnik znał go z jakichś wcześniejszych, miłych bądź nieprzyjemnych okoliczności.

-Puść mnie!- rozkazał władczo zielonooki. Kiedy jednak spostrzegł, że towarzysz nie miał nawet cienia zamiaru, aby tej „sugestii" wysłuchać, kontynuował: - Jestem pewien, że masz jakieś wytłumaczenie, skąd właściwie znasz moje imię i wyjawisz mi je, wraz z intencjami jakie masz w stosunku do mojej osoby.

Stali tak dłuższą chwilę, wpatrując się w siebie. Loki oczekiwał należącej mu się odpowiedzi, a Stark wydawał się zszokowany i zaintrygowany. Nie przemknął przez jego oblicze, czy postawę nawet cień wrogości. Wreszcie postanowił zabrać głos.

- Jeżeli to twoja kolejna sztuczka - zaczął niezdecydowany - nie ujdzie ci to na sucho.

I chociaż było to stwierdzenie tak niegroźne i przesiąknięte powątpiewaniem, Loki uznał to za niegodziwą próbę ataku na jego zdrowie i życie. Choć, na ironię, właśnie dzięki geniuszowi stał wtedy prosto, a nie leżał na ziemi z głęboką raną w głowie.

- Słucham?! - wykrzyknął z frustracją były bóg chaosu. – Nie wiem, skąd wzięła się twoja nielogiczna sugestia, ale zdecydowanie radzę ci ją odwołać…!

Znów usiłował się wyrwać, lecz Stark nie dał mu takowej możliwości. Na jego twarzy malowała się pewnego rodzaju troska, a już na pewno poruszenie i zagubienie. Zagubienie podobne do tego, którym wypełniony był wtedy Loki, lecz zapewne o wiele mniejsze, choć mimo wszystko na tyle duże, aby wszelkie podejrzenia rozpłynęły się tak samo szybko jak powstały.

- Ledwo trzymasz się na nogach - stwierdził milioner krytycznie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Mimo to, że zapewne chciałbyś mnie teraz obrzucić tysiącem negatywnych określeń, musisz sobie na chwilę darować. Myślę, że zabiorę cię do Stark Tower.

- Teraz jeszcze zamierzasz mnie zabrać do miejsca, którego lokalizacji nie poznałem wcześniej?! - oburzył się Laufeyson. – To zakrawa pod uprowadzenie.

- Potrzebujesz mojej pomocy.

Tymi słowami trafił na wrażliwy punkt świeżego śmiertelnika, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, co wywołało odpowiednią reakcję.

- Nie potrzebuje niczyjej pomocy! Może to być dla ciebie czymś dziwnym, ale niektórzy trzymają swoje istnienie na własnych barkach i nie żerują na innych. Kroczą przed życie z podniesioną głową, choć czasem się potykają, lecz nie życzą sobie podnoszenia przez kogoś innego…

Tyrada Lokiego trwałaby jeszcze pewnie przez kilka długich minut, lecz Stark postanowił wtrącić słówko.

- Ach, w takim razie muszę przyznać ci rację w pewnej wcześniejszej kwestii - zauważył z rozbawieniem. - Owszem, zamierzam cię porwać i nie masz nic do gadania.

Zachichotał cicho, pakując zielonookiego do samochodu imponującej jakości i kompletnie ignorując rozwlekłe zażalenia pod jego własnym adresem. Rzecz jasna Loki próbował się też wymknąć, lecz był zbytnio wyczerpany, a zaś ust w żaden sposób nie dało się mu zamknąć.

Pojechali.


	3. Chapter 2

Tony zdjął zabezpieczenie z igły i sięgnął po wacik nasączony substancją odkażającą.

- Daj rękę - mruknął, spoglądając niepewnie na ekwipunek medyczny, który przed dziesięcioma minutami sprowadził do warsztatu. Nigdy wcześniej nie robił nic takiego.

Loki wzdrygnął się, posyłając swojemu wybawicielowi gniewne spojrzenie.

- Co zamierzasz mi zrobić?

- Zamierzam cię ukłuć tanią igłą, pobrać krew, potem zaś wykonać badanie o nazwie morfologia na cito z rozmazem; taka powinna być najlepsza zdaniem Internetu. Zadzwoniłbym do Pepper, ale… Za dużo tłumaczeń. Jeżeli zrozumiałeś cokolwiek, fajnie. Ale jeżeli nie to wiedz, że nie zamierzam ci nic tłumaczyć - prychnął. Złapał rękę Asgardczyka i zlustrował ją wzrokiem. Potem z rąk przeszedł na tors, szyję, twarzy, włosy… Coś było nie tak. Bardzo nie tak.

Z każdą chwilą wiedział to coraz lepiej. Czarne włosy Lokiego były słabe, wręcz łamliwe i w nienaturalnym nieładzie. Nie tym jego zwyczajnym, zamierzonym- odzwierciedlały bałagan, jaki ten zapewne miał w głowie. Skóra może i przybrała lepszy kolor, ale nadal dla zwykłego, Nowojorskiego lekarza byłaby nie lada zmartwieniem. Milioner zaś nie przejmował się tym, no, bo cóż, to był Loki. U niego taki odbieg od normy był wręcz normalny.

_Prawda?_

Abstrahując od karnacji, żyły Lokiego były zdecydowanie zbyt widoczne i z ich wnętrza przebijała się niezdrowa czerń. Stark był przekonany, że tak naprawdę było to bardzo, bardzo ciemne bordo, ale wolał się upewnić. Za dużo brał na siebie, żeby jeszcze myśleć o tym, jak wygląda przecięty Asgardczyk, Lodowy Olbrzym, czy jakaś dziwaczna mieszanka, czymkolwiek Laufeyson był. Mimo to jakoś musiał go zbadać według ludzkich metod.

I przyglądając się tak mu powoli znów wrócił do punktu wyjścia. Dlaczego mu pomagał? Dlaczego nie zwołał SHIELD? Dlaczego zabrał go do samochodu, czy Stark Tower? Dlaczego opatrywał rany?

Dlaczego, do cholery?!

Czy już aż tak wiele zdrowego rozsądku mu odebrano…?

Ale w głębi serca, które cicho i powoli dawało mu do zrozumienia, że umysł nie miał nic z tamtą decyzją wspólnego, on już wiedział. Było mu Lokiego żal. Autentycznie. Od samego początku, prawdę mówiąc. W pewnym sensie Asgardczyk przypominał mu samego siebie. Mimo przerażającej potrzeby odbierania żyć… Mieli wiele cech wspólnych - a zaczytując się w mitologię po zniknięciu synów Odyna, odnajdywał ich coraz więcej.

Zawsze byli rozczarowaniem, kulą u nogi ojców. Nigdy nie czuli się dość kochani, potrzebni bliskim. I wciąż robili to samo- buntowali się! Czort wie, któremu właściwie udawało się to lepiej. Oczywiście, przeciętny człowiek pomyślałby, że Lokiemu… W końcu zaatakował planetę drogą sercu brata i nie bacząc na klęskę, zranił wiele ludzi swoim najazdem. Odniósł pewnego rodzaju sukces, zaspokoił niemą chęć mordu, którą wywołała tłumiona przez lata frustracja. Chociaż Stark nie miał jak rozpocząć między światowej wojny, budował maszyny, które mogły zabić, zranić lub okaleczyć o wiele większą liczbę ludzi. Pił. Aż przychodziły mu do głowy naprawdę destrukcyjne - często autodestrukcyjne - myśli. Aczkolwiek i tak pił, nawet coraz więcej.

Widząc to podobieństwo wcześniej, Tony nie mógł siedzieć bezczynnie, gdy Loki z majestatycznego, groźnego boga przeistoczył się w nieporadnego… No właśnie, kogo? Nie mogącego ustać o własnych nogach… Chorego? Zranionego? Wszystko to sprowadzało się tylko do jednego wniosku. Takiego, który trudno było dopuścić do siebie bez oporu.

Czy możliwym było, aby Loki, syn Laufey'a, niegdyś książę Asgardu… Stał się śmiertelny?

Stark po chwili wyjął igłę i spojrzał na fiolkę z faktycznie ciemnobordową substancją. Zabezpieczył i ułożył w odpowiednim miejscu, pamiętając, aby w pośpiechu zaniesienie jej na górę nie wypadło mu z głowy. Zdjął rękawiczki.

- Dobrze, to tyle - westchnął z ulgą. - Więcej badań ci chyba nie trzeba. Teraz powiedz mi, co właściwie się stało. Nawet nie wiesz jak ryzykuję, trzymając cię we własnym domu…

Tak, ryzykował i to całkiem poważnie. Choć już oswoił się z myślą o własnym szaleństwie, nadal przerażał go bieg zdarzeń sprzed ostatnich parudziesięciu minut. Czasami bał się samego siebie… Obawiał się o decyzje, które podejmował. Wiedział, że niejedną może skrzywdzić wciąż kurczącą się liczbę bliskich i nie bacząc na to kontynuował działania. Był głupcem.

Lecz wiedział również, że musiał pomóc Lokiemu, spuszczając konsekwencje w najgłębsze odmęty własnych myśli. Musiał. Inaczej nie mógł funkcjonować, bo zbytnio utożsamił się z bogiem oszustw.

- W takim razie mnie wypuść - zażądał twardo Laufeyson.

Tony zacisnął powieki w szparki, równocześnie przecierając skronie w geście rezygnacji. Już długo użerał się z własną niepewnością, a mężczyzna mu w tym nie pomagał, tylko podjudzając go do zaniechania irracjonalnie śmiałych czynów. Powinien był przestać - w końcu należał do Avengerów. Miał powód, aby Lokiego szczerze nienawidzić. Tylko, że był idiotą, którego potencjalne niebezpieczeństwo naprawdę cieszyło, nie mówiąc podniecało.

- Wiesz, że beze mnie sobie nie poradzisz. Cokolwiek ci się stało, możesz mi powiedzieć. Słuchaj, nie jestem już tym samym gościem, co kiedyś. Naprawdę chcę ci pomóc i widzę, że tego potrzebujesz. Nawet nie próbuj mówić, że Asgardzki bóg gardzi słabością śmiertelników…

- Kto? - Na twarzy Lokiego gościło zmieszanie, a nawet zadziwienie z odrobiną dobrze ukrytego strachu.

Stark poczuł się dziwacznie. Jak gdyby sam wpadł w obłęd, z którego nie dało się wydostać… Jak gdyby twarze, dobro i zło zmieniały się. Jak gdyby już nie wiedział, kto mógłby być śmiertelnym wrogiem, a kto sojusznikiem. Gdyż co przeszkadzało mu w potencjalnej schizofrenii? Był sobą. Dużo pił, imprezował, czy oddawał się różnorakim używkom. Na co dzień miał inną kobietę i pławił się w posiadaniu jej na wyłączność. Każda robiła dla niego wszystko z wdzięcznością, jak gdyby był pewnego rodzaju jej panem, czy władcą. Dowolny rozkaz był wykonywany bez sprzeciwu, a jedyny dźwięk, temu towarzyszący to ciche pojękiwanie partnerki. Nieprzyzwoita fantazja, jednak prawdziwa.

Miał też drugie oblicze swojego życia. Właściwie spokojnie mógłby je nazwać odrębnym światem. Przywdziewał strój, a latając po niebie nocą nad cudownie oświetlonymi budynkami Nowego Jorku, mógł rozmyślać nad tragedią własnej egzystencji. Hah, ponieważ tym była naprawdę. Istną katastrofą powoli przybierającą na sile. Ostatnimi czasy zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Zaszywał się w pracowni, popijając whisky, konstruując, bądź szkicując nowe cuda techniki. Ale był tylko człowiekiem i zarówno w pierwszym swoim świecie, jak i w drugim wyniszczał samego siebie od środka.

Więc wracając do domniemanej choroby na tle psychicznym, cóż wykluczało stworzenie sobie przez geniusza trzeciego takiego świata? Świata, w którym Loki nie byłby bogiem, tylko zwykłym człowiekiem. Takiej rzeczywistości, gdzie przestępcy podaliby ręce herosom, a grupa mścicieli nie byłaby już więcej potrzebna.

Naiwne, lecz całkiem prawdopodobne. W końcu każdy ma prawo do marzeń.

Wtem jedno wpadło mu do głowy, a że nigdy nie umiał trzymać języka za zębami:

- Loki, ile ty pamiętasz?

Tym razem książę Asgardu bardzo długo unikał odpowiedzi, a nawet wzroku rozmówcy. Tony trafił w dziesiątkę i obaj już dobrze o tym wiedzieli.

- Ja…- zająknął się, westchnął, wbił wzrok w sufit i znów w podłogę. Usilnie starał się skojarzyć fakty, jakiekolwiek; to przynajmniej dało się wyczytać z jego twarzy. Może nawet udałoby mu się to, gdyby takowe istniały. - Obudziłem się dzisiaj. - Każde słowo zdawało się ranić Lokiego w gardło niczym ostrze. Nigdy nie zwierzyłby się śmiertelnikowi, gdyby faktycznie nie miał problemów. A nawet tak to miał z tym trudności. - Na ziemi. Brudny, sponiewierany, głodny, posiniaczony. Czułem pustkę w głowie. Nie miałem żadnych wspomnieć, oprócz rzecz jasna własnego imienia i jak się potem okazało, również twojego.

Tony zaniemówił z wrażenia. W najśmielszych snach nie pomyślałby o kompletnym wymazaniu pamięci ani też tym, że uda mu się to z Asgardczyka tak łato wyciągnąć. Nie miał też sił do myślenia o tym, czy Loki mógł knuć coś straszliwego. Po prostu zareagował - ludzko.

- Moje imię? - Uniósł brwi. - Serio?

- Tak, dokładnie. Drugie i trzecie słowo, które mogłem uznać za powracające w jakiś sposób zagubione wcześniej wspomnienia brzmiało „Anthony Stark". Nic jednak więcej na twój temat.

Starka przeszedł dreszcz. Już od tak dawna nikt nie mówił milionera, posługując się jego pełnym imieniem. Może gdy podpisywał dokumenty… Widział drobnym druczkiem wypisane na początku strony pierwsze imię, drugie, nazwisko. Ale przyzwyczaił się już do zdrobnienia Tony. Było codzienne, normalne, niewyróżniające się. Lubił je.

Nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy, jaką przyjemność sprawi tak miła odmiana.

- Możesz mówić Tony - mruknął.

Loki wreszcie uniósł wzrok, tak, aby obaj patrzyli sobie w oczy. Jedne - zielone, odzwierciedlające chaos, ale i tajemnice, naprawdę pociągające. Drugie - na pierwszy rzut uprzejme, brązowe, lecz po przyjrzeniu się dostrzegalne były tańczące w nich iskry.

- Czemuż to? Anthony to piękne imię.

- Skoro tak uważasz… Ale mniejsza o mnie - Tak, w tym był dobry; w odwracaniu uwagi od niezręcznego tematu. - Czyli nie pamiętasz nic?

Laufeyson uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Mam wrażenie, czy naprawdę cię to cieszy? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem. - Jak przypuszczałem, jesteś kimś niegodnym mojej obecności, lecz wiesz coś o moim doczesnym życiu. Problematyczne… Zachęcam cię do puszczenia mnie wolno, znów. Poradzę sobie.

- No nie mogę! - wykrzyknął Stark. - Nie wiesz nawet, że jesteś bogiem, a już się pysznisz.

Loki wybałuszył oczy.

- B-bogiem?

Tony wstał i poklepał przybysza po ramieniu.

- Właśnie po to jestem ci potrzebny. Abyś sobie przypomniał, powrócił do sił i być może już nie miał urazy do naszego świata. Ale to później… Najpierw przyniosę ci coś do jedzenia, prześpisz się i wyjaśnimy kawałek po kawałku co się stało od jutra. - Wyszedł w stronę kuchni.


	4. Chapter 3

Gdy Loki w środku nocy wszedł do pokoju Starka, wyglądał nieciekawie. Jego blada skóra znów przybrała niezdrowy odcień, a włosy zostały spięte gumką w luźny kok, odsłaniając zadrapania wzdłuż skroni. Wciąż jednak miał oczy szeroko otwarte i lustrujące przestrzeń naokoło siebie, jak gdyby niedowierzał wcześniejszym zapewnieniom milionera, co do jego absolutnego bezpieczeństwa oraz świetności systemów antywłamaniowych. Co więcej, nie wyglądał nawet na zaspanego. Normalnie funkcjonował, a gdzieżby przejmować się wstrząśnieniem mózgu i ogólnym osłabieniem wywołanym jak się okazało przez ciężką anemię. Bo po co odpoczywać?

– Anthony – westchnął cicho, przysiadając na boku łóżka milionera. Ten tylko mruknął coś pod nosem i przewrócił się na drugi bok. – Obudź się! – dodał głośniej.

Tony zerwał się momentalnie.

– Wcale nie śpię.

– A gdzieżby – prychnął Laufeyson. – Po prostu odpoczywałeś z zamkniętymi oczami, mam rację?

Sytuacja mogła wydawać się niezręczna, a nawet na pewno taka była. Wszelkie wątpliwości unoszące się w powietrzu niemal parzyły skórę mężczyzn, nie mogąc pozwolić im usiedzieć spokojnie w miejscu, aby poczekać na dalsze wydarzenia. Choć po prawdzie w przypadku Starka było to zapewne normą – on nigdy nie grzeszył cierpliwością. Asgardczyk jednak plątał się niespokojnie wśród nieznanych dotąd miejsc, rozmyślał, wysilał poharataną część umysłu, która była odpowiedzialna za wspomnienia. Usiłował zasnąć, naprawdę! Nawet nie jeden raz! Kładł się, przykrywał kołdrą po uszy, odcinał od reszty świata z ostatkami wiary, że nikt nie zarżnie go podczas snu. Jednak nie wytrzymywał tak długo. Znów wstawał, spacerował. Miał już tego szczerze dość.

– Co się stało? – Tony mierzył go zaspanym spojrzeniem, trzymając w ręce coś, co mogło być wodą, albo jakimś przeźroczystym alkoholem… Jednak zakładając, że spoczywało to na jego stoliku nocnym, zapewne było czymś mocniejszym.

Loki uśmiechnął się niezręcznie.

– Ktoś do mnie przemówił w środku nocy – wyznał zielonooki, spoglądając ku sufitowi. – Pytał, czy nie potrzebuję środka na sen. Znał moje imię. Czy chciał mnie otruć?

Prawdą jednak było, że gdyby nie zgrabna wymówka, zielonooki zapewne wymyśliłby coś innego, aby zbudzić towarzysza niedoli. Paląca potrzeba wiedzy rozrywała go od środka. Nie chciał spać – nie miał na to czasu!

– Chwila, co?! – Tony usiłował poskładać wypowiedź towarzysza w składną całość. Jak na geniusza, bardzo wolno rozumował w środku nocy.

– Usłyszałem głos znikąd!

– Głos znikąd… Jarvis? Miałeś z tym coś wspólnego? – milioner spojrzał w przestrzeń.

Loki powiódł wzrokiem w tamtą stronę, jednak nic nie zobaczył. Absolutnie nic.

– Zapytałem pańskiego gościa, czy aby nie potrzebuje lekarstwa. Poza tym, czy SHIELD nie powinno zostać zawiadomione, sir?

Nieco wyprawy z emocji, zbyt jednostajny głos przebijał się przez ściany. Zdawał się być wszędzie i nigdzie, wiedzieć o wiele za dużo, ale zachowywać dystans do ukazywania informacji. Kolejne nieprzyjemne odkrycie w tamtym miejscu.

– Czym jest SHIELD? – Loki zmarszczył jedną brew, wodząc wzrokiem po pokoju. Był zdekoncentrowany i nie chciał, aby Tony zobaczył go takim. Być może składały się na to o wiele zbyt potężna duma lub zabójcze ego, ale były to te cechy, które czyniły z niego prawdziwego siebie, a nie tylko marną wersję powypadkową. – I gdzie u licha jest ten Jarvis?

Zachwiał się lekko, po chwili opadając na łóżko z głuchym szczękiem metalowej balustrady uderzającej o coś, co miał na nadgarstku.

– SHIELD to taki zespół ludzi, którzy są zbyt tajni na normalne FBI, więc stworzyli im jeszcze bardziej tajny oddział specjalny, aby mieli się czym nie chwalić – Stark przewrócił oczami. – Nikt ważny, serio. A Jarvis to mój drogi przyjaciel, a jednocześnie własna spuścizna. Mój twór, moje dziecko. Prościej mówiąc, sztuczna inteligencja. Nie człowiek. Nie ma ciała. – przez chwilę bacznie przypatrywał się towarzyszowi. – Teraz moja kolej na pytania. Od kiedy nosisz nie swoją biżuterię?

Na nadgarstku zielonookiego faktycznie spoczywała srebrna bransoleta gospodarza. Loki jedynie speszył się i spuścił wzrok. Robił wiele rzeczy, których sam nie rozumiał, a tym bardziej nie miał ochoty tłumaczyć ich osobom postronnym.

– Od północy.

Stark zaśmiał się cicho.

– Czemu konkretnie? – w jego oczach wyraźnie odznaczał się ten błysk, tak często towarzyszący mu przy tworzeniu przełomowych technologii, czy walce. Podniecenie, ekscytacja. Podejrzewał, że być może Laufeyson przypomniał sobie poprzednie wydarzenia.

Jednak był w błędzie, ku nieszczęściu ich obu.

– Sprawia, że czuję się lepiej – mruknął Asgardczyk na granicy szeptu. – Bezpieczniej. Odłożę, jeżeli sobie tego życzysz. Mogłem zapytać.

– Zatrzymaj. Byłem tylko ciekaw.

– Skąd cię znam?

Tony uniósł brwi, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią, podczas gdy jego towarzysz niespokojnie tłamsił palcami pościel. Smukłymi, bladymi palcami, które ozdabiały nieco zbyt długie i zadbane jak na mężczyznę paznokcie.

– Walczyliśmy razem – powziął milioner.

– Na wojnie?

– Bitwie. Kilku bitwach. Raz nawet wypadłem przez okno. Koniec końców jednak z pozytywnym zakończeniem prawie dla wszystkich.

Ich wzrok się skrzyżował i Loki wiedział, że Starkowi trudno przychodziła tamta rozmowa. Nie trudniej, niż jemu samemu, choć z tą różnicą, że Tony zdawał się wyrywać z siebie informacje, Laufeyson zaś łapczywie je chwytać.

– Kto był przegraną stroną? – westchnął długowłosy ze zrezygnowaniem. – Ja, czy ty?

– Skąd…?

– Sądzę, że znam się na kłamstwach i niedomówieniach lepiej, niż przypuszczałem z początku – przyznał niechętnie Loki. – Jestem tym złym, prawda? Przestępcą?

Milioner przełknął ślinę, ale nie zawahał się.

– Jesteś tym niezrozumianym. Bezpodstawnie odtrąconym przez stronę, którą nazywamy dobrą. Ale linia między dobrem, a złem czasem jest niemożliwie trudna do wychwycenia – przeczesał palcami włosy. – Idź spać. Nie mam teraz siły na takie szopki. Idę się napić – wstał i wyszedł, kierując się do najbliższego barku.

A Loki siedział i myślał… Ledwo podnosząc nogi, przeszedł do pokoju obok, gdzie miał spać. Ironia, że nie potrafił być sam, kiedy zżerała go ciekawość. Czuł, że za dużo już czasu spędził w odseparowaniu od innych, a i łatwiej byłoby mu oddać się w objęcia Morfeusza, gdyby miał kogoś koło siebie.

Tylko, że nie mógł mieć. Był przestępcą, mordercą, kryminalistą, zbrodniarzem. Niezrozumianym…? Bzdury! On nie dałby się otumanić. Choćby i wpadł w obłęd, miałby świadomość własnych czynów.

Czuł się niewłaściwie, a najgorsze było to, że gdy tylko myślał o zbrodniach, nie miał pewności, czy byłby zdolny za nie żałować. Chciał odpokutować własne przewinienia, lecz nawet ich nie znał i gdzieś w głębi cichy głos szaleństwa podpowiadał mu, że jego motywy mogły być słuszne, a czynności nie tak straszliwe.

Zwinął się w kłębek i schował pod kołdrą. Chciał wszystko pamiętać, a jednocześnie wymazać złe uczynki. Nie popełnić tych samych błędów, ale i nie uznawać przeszłości za błędną. Ponieważ wszystko, czym aktualnie żył było przeszłością.

Ciężkie kroki Starka słychać było w korytarzu, jeden za drugim, miarowe, równe, ale i zrezygnowane. Takie szczegóły łatwo można było wyłapywać w sposobie chodzenia. Tony zwykle robił to żywo i energicznie, w przeciwieństwie do tamtejszego tempa. Na chwilę zatrzymał się przed drzwiami Lokiego, zaglądając do środka.

Zielonookiemu nagle zrobiło się wśród kołder gorąco. Chciał koniecznie wydostać się z nich i podejść do śmiertelnego kolegi. Nawet nie oddychał.

– Dobranoc, Loki – mruknął geniusz.

Odszedł, znów pozostawiając Asgardczyka samego. Każdy z nich po części chciał, aby Anthony został w tamtym pokoju, choć obaj bali się od tego przyznać, nawet przed samym sobą. Gdy drzwi sypialni trzasnęły, Laufeyson odpowiedział:

– Śpij dobrze.

Ale sam nie zmrużył oka aż do poranka.


End file.
